


Domestic Bliss

by CLADD



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLADD/pseuds/CLADD
Summary: Daryl is pissed when Carol scolds him for making a mess of their clean house. For revenge, Daryl decides to withhold sexual favors from her. Will he be able to hold out long enough to teach her a lesson?This story is for Magenta's Nighmare, who I had a great laugh with over the concept of this story a few months ago. I adore you woman! You inspire me.Set in Alexandria.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magenta's Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Magenta%27s+Nightmare).



 

When she heard his motorcycle come down the street, Carol smiled to herself. Daryl was home from his run with Rick. He had been gone for a few days, which felt to her more like a few weeks. She knew the runs were a necessity, but that didn’t make it any easier when she was lying alone in bed at night, missing Daryl’s arms around her, every inch of his naked body pressed up against her back. She shuddered in delight at the thought as she heard the door open and his boots clomp into the living room, across the hard wood.

“Carol?” Daryl yelled, his footsteps getting closer. 

He was standing at the edge of the kitchen, sweaty, grimy and all around filthy, a smile on his face as he took in the sight of her. She beamed back at him, truly glad he was home safe, as she rushed over to try to give him a chaste kiss until he could clean himself up. She stopped short when she looked down at the floor, her smile giving way to a frown.

“Oh my God, Daryl!” Carol chastised. Daryl was a living version of Charlie Brown’s Pigpen, the character who was always surrounded by a dust cloud. She could see the clumps of dirt which had fallen out of the grooves on the bottom of his boots, trailing from where he stood back towards the front door. She would have laughed at him if she hadn’t just spent the morning sweeping and scrubbing the hardwood to get rid of the trail of filth everyone seemed to bring in from outside.

Daryl looked surprised as she pushed him aside to go look at the trail of dirt, and he grabbed ahold of the door frame to keep his balance as she hurried past him.

“Really?” she frowned at him, as she grabbed the broom and dustpan from the hall closet.  “I just spent hours cleaning in here! I really wish you’d remember to take your boots off on the porch. We’ve only talked about it a million times. Now there’s dirt everywhere!”

Daryl looked incredulous, annoyed she was spending time bitching about dirt on the floor, when he had been so happy to see her. It pissed him off more than just a little bit.

“I got your dirt,” he muttered at her, grabbing his crotch and bucking his hips at her in response. He and Merle had started doing this to each other at any provocation when they were growing up, cackling like loons every time. It never got old. Now he did it without thinking, whenever someone pissed him off. His other favorite was grabbing his crotch and motioning to it with his eyes and chin in a wordless gesture meaning “Bite me”. Old habits die hard, as the saying went.

“What are you, fourteen?” Carol huffed at him. She knew she should ignore him, but she just couldn’t help but try to squelch his cocky attitude. She hated it when he used that moronic gesture.

“Whatever.” He bit back at her and turned to go upstairs. He paused for a millisecond while he considered taking his boots off and carrying them, but Carol’s frown as he looked back at her inspired him to trudge upstairs with them on his feet.

Carol saw the hurt on his face as he turned to walk upstairs, and realized that she was being ridiculous. He looked like a kicked puppy, and it made her heart hurt. She really was taking this homemaker thing too seriously. She knew, as did everyone living in the post-apocalyptic world, that every moment in this sometimes hellish life was precious, and petty arguments had no place in their world. Especially with the man she loved. She put away her broom, and followed him upstairs.

_____________

Daryl was stewing as he showered. Carol needed to get her priorities in order. He didn’t need her nagging. He had really been looking forward to getting home to her after spending two days listening to Rick’s god awful hillbilly jamboree in the car. It was a wonder he didn’t end up bleeding from his ears. Then the asshole had the audacity to eat the Twix bar Daryl found in the kitchen drawer of an old house, without asking. Probably because he knew Daryl would say no. He ended up giving Rick an atomic wedgie when the man wasn’t expecting it, which was incredibly satisfying when it made Rick scream, but it didn’t match the pleasure he would have gotten from the Twix bar. He had a serious affinity for Twix, and Rick had screwed him out of one of the few remaining simple joys in his life.

The Twix bar, though, couldn’t compare to the joy that was Carol, even if he was mad at her. He wasn’t a praying man, but fuck if he didn’t thank god, and the universe, and fate, or whatever the hell had brought her into his life. She was his breath. His motivation for living. She was goodness and light, and fantastic sex rolled into a beautiful, soft, sweet smelling package he couldn’t wait to get home to see at the end of every day. 

He had been thinking, while the Twix eating bastard had driven them back to Alexandria, about whether he wanted to start their reunion by burying his head between her thighs, or whether she might be so glad to see him she would drop to her knees and suck him until he couldn’t see straight. So much for that. Screw it. Maybe he’d put his dirty boots back on when he finished his shower and stomp around the rest of the house just to piss her off some more.

She really was a pill, bitching at him about the dirt on the floor, when he had planned to bring her upstairs and rock her world upon his return. Forget that. He wasn’t going to give her the pleasure of Daryl Dixon’s torturously titillating (her words) tongue. Not tonight. And maybe not for a good week or two. Well, maybe a week … or a few days, anyway. Witchy Poo wouldn’t be enjoying anything but her clean floor for at least a week, if he had his way.

Daryl smirked to himself as he got out of the shower, feeling incredibly satisfied with his plan of retribution. He wrapped his towel around his waist and stormed from the master bath into the bedroom he shared with Carol. “Holy fuck.” He breathed when he laid eyes on his woman.

She was laying back on a mound of pillows at the head of their bed, naked, knees pulled up to her chest, legs spread from Maryland to California. One hand was twisting one of her nipples, while the fingers of her other hand explored her pussy. She did this all while she looked him right in the eye, one eyebrow raised.

“You are such a bitch,” Daryl admonished at her display, without an inkling of conviction. He crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to look firm. Carol laughed out loud, her eyes twinkling at him as her fingers moved to circle her clit.

Daryl was not going to let her play him this way. He was going to stand firm in his resolve and thwart this sexual advance on her part. Hell if he was going to let her try to kiss and make up.  It took all of his strength to scowl and turn away from her towards the dresser, where he yanked open a drawer, and sifted through it for clothes to wear. The search was unproductive since he was really just stirring the socks and underwear around in the drawer with dramatic twists of his wrist, knocking his knuckles on the inside of the drawer in the process. In all honesty, his eyes weren’t even seeing what was in the drawer, his vision clouded by the image of Carol’s spread legs that was now seared into his brain.

“Not happening, Carol,” He stated firmly, not sure if he was talking to her, or trying to convince himself.  In glancing up from his task, Daryl realized if he shifted the way he was standing, he would be able to see Carol in the dresser’s mirror in front of him. Nice!

No.

He wasn’t going to do that, because he was determined to stand firm in ignoring her attempted seduction.

He really thought he could keep himself from looking, until there was the sound of her moving on the bed behind him, and then he heard a breathy moan which fired straight to his cock. He put both hands on top of the dresser as he tried to strengthen his resolve. But then there was a whimper. _Fuck me!_ He dropped his head forward, shaking it in a firm “No!” as he tried to control his breathing.

Keeping his head down, he glanced towards the mirror, convinced his hair would hide his prying eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Carol had changed positions, and was on her knees facing away from him, one hand on the mattress. She looked over her shoulder at him, as she lowered her chest to the bedspread, giving him a mouthwatering view of his most favorite parts of her. He stifled a groan when saw that two fingers of her free hand were between her legs and buried inside of her pussy, making his cock start to leak.

Daryl knew Carol had caught him watching when she pulled out one of the dirtiest tricks in her bag. He almost came where he stood as he watched the rosy pucker of her ass contract, invitingly, as she moved her fingers in and out of her core. They both knew that looking at her ass was his Achilles’ heel, a guaranteed quick orgasm for him when he was pounding into her from behind. He would use one hand to pull her ass cheeks apart, and moan like a whore every time as he first caught sight of her tight hole. What could he say? He was an ass man.

Daryl dropped all pretense of pretending not to watch her, and turned to face her, leaning back on the dresser. He couldn’t stop himself from dropping his towel, and thumbing his pre-cum over the head of his rock hard dick, teasing himself. He almost choked on his own saliva as he watched Carol pull her fingers out of her pussy, moving one up to closely circle the tight pucker of her ass.

Daryl was no good, no more. He charged over to the side of the bed, grabbed Carol with one of his arms around the front of both thighs and pulled her in one rough move to the edge of the bed. He pulled her feet flat to the floor, so that she was bent over, chest down on the bed, hips against the edge of the mattress. He dropped to his knees behind her.

He jerked her feet further apart by her ankles, spread her ass cheeks apart with fingertips and swiped his flattened tongue against her clit at a brutal pace that caused her to cry out, and made her body jerk every time he hit the peak of her sensitive bundle of nerves. She groaned as it felt like _too much_ , and _more_ at the same time. The sensation only intensified when Daryl moved one hand around the front of her, and used two fingers to pull back the hood of her clit, exposing the most sensitive spot to his tongue. 

Daryl was as happy as a pig in mud, with his tongue on Carol’s clit, face soaked with her arousal. He breathed in the musk of her heavenly ass, since his nose was buried in it, as he lapped at her clit. Life was very, _very_ good for Daryl Dixon at that moment, but he didn’t want to forget his mission, after he watched her toy with him.

“You want to play with me, baby girl?” Daryl growled as he drew back from her reluctantly, “Let me show you how big boys play.” He blew cool air over her wetness as Carol panted into the bedspread, clawing at it with both hands. With the tip of his index finger he rubbed the exposed tip of her clit ever so lightly, and oh so quickly, again startling her nerves with each pass. He was rewarded with a cross between a whimper and a sob.

Carol managed to raise her head and look around her shoulder at him. He could see her struggling to talk as he continued his attack on her senses. Daryl definitely felt like he was teaching her a good lesson, but then she managed to pull herself together long enough to give him a wicked grin, and then she winked at him as she breathed in a soft, sexy voice, “Yes, daddy. Please show me how big boys play!”

Daryl’s world stopped revolving as her words hit him. He and Carol had never played at daddy kink before, but _son of a fucking bitch_ , her words were the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

He moaned as his forehead fell against the back of her thigh. Damn it, she was toying with him again, and he was not going to let her have the upper hand. He lifted his head, and planting his mouth on the meaty part of her ass, he bit down hard enough to leave marks.

“Fuck, Daryl! Owww!” came a muffled cry, Carol’s face in the bed covers. She managed to scramble forward away from him. Daryl chased her like a lizard on hot pavement, flipping her over onto her back as he crawled over top of her.

He had a moment’s hesitation as he worried he may have actually gone too far, biting her to mark her. They stared at each other, breathing each other’s air for a moment, reveling in the feel of each other’s closeness when she cocked her head to the side, looked up at him with big doe eyes and said, “Yes, daddy?” in her best sex kitten voice.

 _Game. Fucking. On!_ Daryl’s brain roared as he launched himself off the side of the bed, and around to the side closest to Carol’s head. Grabbing her under the arms he pulled her towards him until she was laying with her head falling off the edge of the bed. Daryl watched as her position stretched her long, beautiful throat into an enticing channel he wanted to play in.

“You want to suck on _my_ big boy, baby girl?” Daryl asked her as he rubbed the head of his cock over her lips. God help him, the words sounded like a line from a bad porn movie, but this daddy thing was hot.

Carol downright purred as she dropped her head further upside down, straightening out her throat and opening her lips to him. She was at a disadvantage, not able to move into him because of her position, but when Daryl quickly realized he would have full control of the pace and depth, he almost giggled like a girl as he took over.

His hand on her cheek, he guided himself into her mouth slowly, moving until the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat. Feeling her starting to gag, he backed off and let her breath before slowly sinking in deep again. With her head tilted back this way he could slide himself further into her mouth and throat than he had ever been before. This was coupled with the fact that in this position, she was laid out in front of him on the bed, her nipples peaked up at him, and her smooth flat belly calling for his touch.

 _This couldn’t get any fucking better,_ he thought to himself as he took his time moving his cock in and out of Carol’s mouth. He teased himself for a bit, pulling back so just the head was in her mouth, as he thrust it in and out shallowly between her lips. When one of her hands reached up between his legs to fondle his balls, Daryl’s breath stuttered and he groaned his appreciation.

Carol had a sudden realization as she gently tugged on his balls, and snaked her other hand around to his ass, suddenly pulling him deeper into her mouth. She took over as much control as she could over his pace and depth by grabbing one of his ass cheeks in a death grip and moving him to her liking. She knew her fingernails were digging into his skin as she tried to keep a good grip to push and pull him, but the sounds of his groans let her know that he could have cared less.

In her position, she couldn’t see what he was doing, but felt both of his hands slide down her neck to her breasts, stopping to toy with her nipples. He pinched and pulled at them as she moaned around him, the vibration around his cock making him hiss as she continued to suck him, changing the depth and firmness every so often.

She could see him bend at the waist as his hands travelled down her stomach with the gentlest of touches he knew she loved. He tapped the top of her thighs, and she complied with his silent request, bringing them up to his hands. He slid his palms under her knees, pulling them up to her chest.

She couldn’t help but push her knees further apart in his hands, exposing herself to him. Hoping he would take the hint since she couldn’t speak. Daryl surprised her, though, when he pulled her hand off his ass and moved it between her legs.

“Why don’t you show me how naughty you are, baby girl? Play with your pussy for daddy,” he cooed at her. Carol let her legs fall further apart, and started to moved her fingers the way she liked, knowing it wouldn’t take long for her to come.

Daryl started to move more quickly as he watched her, marveling at how he must have done something right in his sorry ass life to deserve this amazing woman and this hot as fuck moment. His cock in her beautiful mouth, while he watched her pleasure herself was nirvana to him. He lost control a few times as he thrust harder and faster, pushing too far into the back of her throat. She must be getting used to it, though, because it didn’t seem to faze her. She just continued to groan and purr around his cock as she sucked it.

He pinched and twisted her nipples while fucking in and out of her mouth. He heard Carol’s breathy moans quicken, and watched as her heart began to pound harder in her chest as her fingers quickened their pace on her nub. He was nearing his peak, too, and almost too late he pulled out from her mouth with a grunt, and clamped his fingers around the base of his cock to stop himself from losing it as he moved to lay on the bed next to her.

He pulled her chest into his, twining his legs around hers and rolling her on top of him as he grabbed her by the back of the head and moved his lips on hers in passionate kiss, making her whimper into him. They moved seamlessly, as practiced lovers do, as she pushed herself up to sitting, straddling his hips as she hovered over him. He grabbed the base of his cock, holding it steady as she slid down onto him, loving him with her eyes as she did. The moment took his breath away. He thrust his hips upward, and she threw her head back as he filled her, hitting the top of her inside, making her moan.

She put her hands on his chest for leverage, and started to ride him at a furious pace. Daryl was in awe of the beauty and the feel of her as he moved his hand between her legs and pushed the tip of her clit down towards his cock so the nub would be rubbed by his dick as he moved in and out of her, knowing the exact pressure needed to please her. For Daryl, the way her tits bounced up and down while she moved was just icing on his fuck cake. With only a half dozen strokes they were both coming, long and loud and hard.

Carol leaned down to him, kissing him in the midst of her bliss. “I love you.”

“Love you too, woman,” he told her, grinning up at her as he caressed her face in his hands, “so much that I’ll try to remember to take off my boots before I come in the door so I don’t track dirt into the house.”

“I got your dirt.” She replied with a twinkle in her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> The "I got your...." phrase and gesture comes from my husband, who uses it whenever he can. "I got your dirt, vaccuum, dinner, etc." Anything that I'm nagging him about is fair game. It makes me laugh every time, even when I'm ticked at him.


End file.
